Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel '(ナツ・ドラグニル ''Natsu Doraguniru) oder auch mit '''Natsu Dragonil übersetzt, ist ein Feuer-Dragon Slayer und ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail und Mitglied von Team Natsu und ist ein Hauptdarsteller. Grundsätzlich ist er vor 400 Jahren gestorben und war Zeref's jüngerer Bruder, wurde jedoch als der stärkste Etherious: E.N.D. (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī) wiedergeboren. Erscheinungsbild Natsu ist ein schlanker, muskulöser junger Mann von durchschnittlicher Körpergröße, schwarze Augen und stacheligen, pinken Haaren. Sein Gildensymbol befindet sich auf seiner rechten Schulter und ist meist rot bis dunkelrot zu sehen. Zusätzlich verläuft über die rechte Seite seines Halses eine Narbe, welche man aber eher selten sieht, da sein Schal sie meistens verdeckt. Folgend zu seinem Titanen-Kampf mit Zukunfts Rogue, befindet sich auf Natsus linker Hüfte eine kreuz-artige Narbe, ein Zeichen der fatalen zwei Wunden, die der Mann ihm zugefügt hat. Reguläres Outfit Natsu trägt hauptsächlich einen schwarzen, ärmellosen, durch einen braunen Gürtel getragenen Westenmantel mit goldenen Umrandungen ohne Unterhemd und weiße, knielange Hosen mit schwarzen Bändern an den Enden. Um sein linkes Handgelenk befindet sich oft ein ebenso schwarzes Schwitzband und um seinen Hals der weiße Schal mit Schuppenmuster, den er von seinem Ziehvater Igneel geschenkt bekommen hat. Genauso schwarz wie viele Teile seines Outfits sind auch seine Sandalen. Er kann seine Weste auch auf die Innenseite wenden, sodass er nach außen hin eine weiße statt eine schwarze Weste zu tragen scheint. Dies tat er z.B. als sich sein Schal durch Zerefs Magie schwarz färbte, damit seine Sachen weiterhin farbmäßig zusammenpassen. Große Magiespiele Während der großen Magiespiele trägt Natsu einen violetten, durch denselben braunen Gürtel gehaltenen Westenmantel und dieselben weißen Hosen. Anders als bei seinem regulären Outfit trägt Natsu einen einzigen linken Ärmel mit einem braunen Armband, während sein rechter Arm frei bleibt, sodass sein Gildenstempel zu sehen ist. Ansonsten trägt Natsu seinen Schal sowie seine üblichen Sandalen und sein schwarzes Schwitzband. Im Kampf mit Zeref Im Kampf mit Zeref enthüllt Natsu, was er unter seiner Bandage versteckt hielt. Es war eine Tätowierung in Form eines Drachens, die eine unglaubliche Hitze ausstrahlt. Seine Kleidung besteht aus seiner typischen Jacke mit nur einem Ärmel und Hose und sein schal. Im Kampf wird ihm eine Verletzung im Gesicht zugefügt. Persönlichkeit Natsu ist eine sehr lebensfrohe und freundliche Person. Manchmal agiert er sehr hitzköpfig was oft zu kleinen Streiterein führen kann die ab und zu vor allem bei den Gildenmitgliedern für kurze aber witzige Kämpfe sorgen können. Desweiteren verhält er sich so naiv und dumm das es schon wieder lustig und liebenswert ist. Seine Persönlichkeit ändert sich schlagartig sobald nahestehende Personen und Gildenmitglieder bedroht oder in sonst einer weise gefährdet werden. Denn dann zeigt sich vor allem sein Beschützer-und Kämpferinstinkt in denen er sehr ernst, zielstrebig, clever, und selbstbewusst agiert um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Vergangenheit Vor rund 400 Jahren wurde Natsu als der jüngere Bruder von Zeref geboren. Natsu wurde wie seine eltern durch Drachenglut getötet und deswegen strebte Zeref nach der Verbindung zwischen Magie und Leben und Tod. Viel später erschuf er mit dem toten Körper von Natsu den stärksten Dämon aller Zeiten E.N.D., mit dem Grund, dass E.N.D. Zeref töten sollte. So wie E.N.D. war auch Natsu mit Feuer sehr geübt und formte und führte Tartaros.Was sich aber im laufer der Geschichte falsch erweist , da Meedgear in Namen von E.N.D gehandelt hatte , um seine eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen. E.N.D. hat auch einen weiteren Weg der Magie, welche noch in der Entwicklung ist, erforscht und diese dann in Flüche umgewandelt. Während dieser Zeit hat er Igneel getroffen, der sich aber dazu Natsu nicht zu töten. Seine Kräfte und Erinnerungen als Dämon wurden so stark versiegelt, dass sie nicht zurückkehren werden, solange Magische Kraft vorhanden ist. Um Acnologia zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu stoppen, wurden 5 Waisenkinder, die die Drachentöter-Magie erlernt haben, in die Zukunft geschickt, unter ihnen war Natsu. Auftritte Fairy Tail Arc Hier trat er als erstes in Erscheinung. Er fand Lucy Heartfilia und Happy und bildete dann mit ihnen ein Team. Macao Arc folgt Daybreak Arc folgt Lullaby Arc folgt Galuna Arc folgt Himmelsturm Arc folgt Oracion Seis Arc folgt Daphne Arc folgt Edolas Arc folgt Tenrou Arc folgt X791 Arc folgt Key of the Starry Sky Arc folgt Magische Spiele Arc folgt Stellargeist Arc folgt Sonnendorf Arc folgt Tartaros Arc folgt Avatar Arc folgt andere Aufritte Magie und Fähigkeiten * Feuer-Drachentöter Magie '(炎の滅竜魔法 ''Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) ** '''Gebrüll des Feuerdrachen (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) Diese Magie Attacke bewirkt, dass Natsu schnell und eine große Menge an Feuer speiht, welche eine große Reichweite hat ** Klaue des Feuerdrachen (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume) Natsu entzündet seine Füße mit Flammen, welche seinen Tritt verstärken, jedoch kann man diesen Angriff auch als Jet-Pack Funktion nützen. ** Eisenfaust des Feuerdrachen (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) Natsu hüllt seine Faust in Feuer und schlägt seinen Gegner. Als Natsu den Katzenkopf trug, benannte er diesen Angriff in Katzen Feuer (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā). ** Flügelattacke des Feuerdrachen (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki) ** Schwerthorn des Feuerdrachens (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku) ** [[Glänzende Flamme des Feuerdrachen|'Glänzende Flamme des Feuerdrachen']] (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen) ** Flammender Ellbogen des FeuerdrachenFlammender Ellbogen des Feuerdrachen(火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū) ** Zermalmender Zahn des Feuerdrachen (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): ** Greifarm des Feuerdrachen '(火竜の握撃 ''Karyū no Akugeki) * '''Feuerdrachen-König Zauber ** [[Feuer-Drachen-Königs Demolierende Faust|'Feuer-Drachen-Königs Demolierende Faust']] (炎竜王の崩拳 Enryūō no Hōken) ** Feuer-Drachen-König Gebrüll (炎竜王の咆哮 Enryūō no Hōkō) * Geheime Drachentöter-Kunst '(滅竜奥義 ''Metsuryū Ōgi): ** '''Flammenschwert des Feuerdrachen (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken) ** [[Karmesin-Lotus: Explodierende Flammenklinge|'Karmesin-Lotus: Explodierende Flammenklinge']] (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): * Strahlende Flamme des Flammendrachengottes (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): Donnerflammendrachen Modus '(モード雷炎竜 ''Mōdo Raienryū) * [[Gebrüll des Donnerflammendrachen|'''Gebrüll des Donnerflammendrachen]] (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō) * [[Faust des Donnerflammendrachen|'Faust des Donnerflammendrachen']] "Raienryū no Tekken" (inoffiziel) * [[Feuernder Hammer des Donnerflammendrachen|'Feuernder Hammer des Donnerflammendrachen']] (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu) * Strahlende Flamme des Donnerflammendrachen (inoffiziel) Verbesserte Drachentöter Geheimkunst (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): * Karmesin Lotus: Explodierende Blitz Klinge (紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin) Schwarzer Flammendrachen-Modus * Explodierende Flammenklinge der Dunkelheit * Phoenixklinge der Dunkelheit Feuer-Drachen-König Modus Dragon Force '(ドラゴンフォース ''Doragon Fōsu) * 'Geheimes Phönix Schwert des Feuerdrachen '("不知火型" - 紅蓮鳳凰剣 "Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken) * Blaze Dragon King Mode '''Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Immense Stärke Verbesserter Geruchsinn: Verbesserter Gehörsinn: Verbesserte Reflexe ''' '''Immense Zähheit Immense Magische Kraft Zitate "Ich brenn richtig darauf!" Natsu Dragneel ''meist bevor er einen Kampf gewinnt.'' "Heh, Unglaublich..meine Magie ist auf 0 und du bist immer noch...", zu Mard Geer Tartaros Ich weiß....Aber ich weiß nicht,wie viele gegner noch vor mir liegen...Darum kann ich nicht gleich zu anfang alles geben... zu Happy Sonstiges * In der Kurzversion von Fairy Tail ist Natsu kein Mensch, sondern eine Seele mit Hörnern. * Die originale Farbe von Natsu's Kleidung sollte rot sein, aber Hiro Mashima änderte dies, da er einen besseren Kontrast zwischen dem Feuer und der Kleidung haben wollte. * Natsu und Happy sammeln Objekte, als Erinnerung an ihre Missionen. * Hiro Mashima sagte, dass die Eisenfaust des Feuerdrachen, Natsu's Signatur sei. Einzelnachweis Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Figuren Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Dragonslayer Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Fairy Tail Mitglied Kategorie:Früheres Tartaros Mitglied Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Gildenmeister Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Früherer Gegenspieler Kategorie:Figur Kategorie:Zauber